Kitten Shinobi
by Red Moon Lollipop
Summary: Fifteen ninja, not all allies, find themselves trapped in our world as cats. They decide to work together until they can get back to normal. But nothing goes as planned, especially when they're found by an anime fan. Eventual pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Kittens!

**Hello! This is my new story called Shinobi Kittens. I will update every two weeks. I know there are a bunch of stories out there where the Naruto characters turn into cats and come into our world, but I wanted to try making one. I've read a lot of really good ones, and was inspired to create the story you just clicked on. I hope it's up to par!**

**Warning: Spoilers about Tobi's true identity. For those of you that don't know it already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is four cats that definitely aren't Naruto characters. **

* * *

Darkness.

This was all Tobi saw as he opened his eyes. "Sempai?" he called out, listening for a response. "Leader-sama?" Nothing.

He tried to turn on his Sharingan, only to find he couldn't activate it. He was starting to get worried now.

Until he heard a grunt, and saw bright blue eyes appear.

"Sempai!" he called out, rushing over to a very perplexed Deidara, who was wondering why he had just woken up in complete darkness, and all he could see was a large brown eye, which was attached to Tobi of all people.

"Tobi?" he asked. "What's going on, un?"

"Tobi doesn't know! Tobi just woke up in this dark and creepy place, and was very scared until Sempai came!" Tobi cried, his eye watering slightly with fake tears.

He sighed. Again, of all people to be in a dark, unknown place with, why Tobi? "Go explore or something, Tobi. See where we are."

"Okay!" he exclaimed, and only got two steps before tripping over something. Following that was a long string of profanity and big magenta eyes.

"Hidan-san!" Tobi cried, latching himself to the annoyed Jashinist, only causing more curses to fill the air.

"Tobi?" Hidan groaned. "What the **** is going on?! I can't see a ******* thing!"

"That's not good, Hidan-san. You should _see_ someone about that."

"**** you."

He tried to stand up, only to fall flat on his face from lack of balance. "Ow! Why the **** can Tobi walk, but I can't?!"

"Oh, Tobi can't walk. Tobi's just walking on his hands and feet."

Hidan and Deidara blinked. "Why (the ****) are you doing that (un)?" They both said at the same time.

"Well, Tobi couldn't walk on his feet, so he used his hands also!"

"******* idiot," Hidan muttered.

"Shut up," a monotone voice sounded out, and the three Akatsuki turned to see a pair of half-lidded reddish brown eyes staring at them. "You're giving me a headache."

"... Danna?" Deidara asked.

"Yes?" said the now confirmed to be Sasori.

"Aren't you... Dead?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Last I checked, yes."

"So... How come you're here?"

"I don't know."

"Oh! Oh! Maybe we're dead also!" Tobi suggested, secretly hoping that wasn't the case. If it was, then everything he had worked for was for naught.

"**** that ****!" Hidan exclaimed. "I'm immortal!"

A yawn broke through the air. "What's going on, daytebayo?"

"Who ******* said that?" Hidan demanded, spinning around to meet a pair of cerulean blue eyes. They widened.

"Who are you?" the newcomer asked.

"Me?! Who the **** are you?!"

"I'm Naruto. Where am I?"

Hidan grinned evilly. "Look. It's the ******* Kyuubi brat! Right here!" He smirked. "How ******* convinient."

Naruto's eyes looked like they were going to explode. "You're Akatsuki?" he cried.

"Yup! And you're ours!" Hidan started towards the jinchurriki.

Only to fall again, ruining the intense atmosphere.

"Ow! **** this ******* *** of a ******* ***** **** **** **** **** **** ******* ****!"

"******* ****?" Tobi mimicked, tilting his head.

"Yes! ******* ****! Ow! *********!"

"Yaaargh!" Seeing the Jashinist distracted, Naruto started to charge towards him, but tripped and fell also.

Deidara tried to take advantage of Naruto's temporary immobilization, and rushed forwards, despite seeing it fail for all the others, causing him to meet the same fate as Hidan and Naruto.

"Tobi's turn!" Tobi cried, and ran to the three, tripping just like they did.

Sasori sweatdropped. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered.

"What's all that noise?" someone said, and more eyes appeared, showing the awakening of 10 more people.

"Pathetic," came a voice from a pair of orange narrowed eyes. Pein. "You outnumber the Jinchuuriki 4-1, and yet you still can't capture it!"

"Well, I'd like to see you try, Mr. 'I can do ******* everything and if you can't do that ****, you're ******* useless!'" Hidan growled.

"Who is here?" Pein said, smartly choosing to ignore the raging immortal.

"Oh! Tobi's here! Tobi's here!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I'm here, un," said Deidara.

"Me." Sasori.

"I am." Kisame.

"Here." Kakuzu.

"We're here." Zetsu.

"I'm here." Konan.

"What is this, ******* role call?" You know who. No, not Voldemort.

"Hn." Itachi.

"I'm here, daytebayo!" An idiot.

"Naruto, you idiot!" said someone with a pair of large green eyes that crawled over to him and hit him in the back of his head. Sakura.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for?"

"You don't announce your presence to a bunch of S-ranked criminals that are targeting you specifically!"

"... Oh."

"Hn. Seems you're exactly the same as ever, Dobe."

"Sasuke!" Four pairs of eyes spun towards the missing nin, including Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, who hadn't said anything before this, and Itachi, who was surprised to see his brother here, but managed to hide it, clearing his throat. "I mean, hn. Sasuke." As an afterthought, he added, "Foolish little brother."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed with fury as he saw Itachi. "You!"

Tension was in the air as the two stared at each other. There was sure to be a battle to come. It would be the battle of the century. Brother vs. brother. Missing nin vs. missing nin. Murderer vs.-

"Stop." A calm voice broke through the mood, causing all to turn towards a pair of sea foam eyes that hadn't spoken until then. "Now is not the time for fighting. We need to figure out where we are and who brought us here."

"Gaara, you're here too?" Naruto asked. Gaara ignored him.

"That's right," Kakashi said. "Since no one knows what's going on, we should make a temporary alliance, at least until we get out of here."

"What?!" Naruto spun towards his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei, you can't really be thinking of teaming up with them! They want to kill me!"

"Naruto, it's our best option," Kakashi explained. "Right now, all of us have been resorted harmless and put together in a dark place. No one knows what's going on. It would only hinder all of us if we got into a fight now. If we team up, we could figure out how to get out of here quicker."

"... Fine," he muttered.

"Sakura?" He turned to the kuniochi.

She shrugged. "I'll do it, if it'll get us out of here faster."

Pein looked towards the rest of the Akatsuki. "Well?"

"No way!" Deidara.

"It's the quickest way to get out, so I say yes." Sasori.

"I'm not ******* working with these ******* pansies!" Guess who.

"I don't really care." Kakuzu.

"I guess, as long as we can fight afterward." Kisame.

"Hn." You know what, Itachi needs to learn how to talk in complete sentences.

"Sure.** What?! No way!** It's our best option. **We're not doing it!** Yes we are.** They're our enemies!** Do you want to be stuck here for who knows how long? **Why can't we just-** I know what you're going to say. For some reason, we can't access our chakra. ********!** Don't curse! **I'll ******* curse if I want to!** Do you want to sound like Hidan?** ... Point taken**. We say yes." You really should know who said that.

"Whatever you think is best." Konan.

"Tobi thinks we should team up!" Okay, if you need me to tell you who said this, turn off your computer right now and go find a psychiatrist. You obviously need one.

Pein glanced in Tobi's direction, wondering why he wanted to do this, but he wasn't about to disobey the true leader of Akatsuki. He turned back to Kakashi. "All right. We'll work together. For now." There were some protests coming from the people who said no, but Pein ignored them.

Really, Tobi, aka Madara, aka Obito's reasoning was simple. Naruto = Idiot. Idiot = More likely to reveal all of Konoha's secrets by accident. Especially to 'harmless' Tobi. Insert evil laugh.

Kakashi nodded, before turning to the fuming Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

He glared at Itachi. "Hn."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, except for Kisame and Itachi. "I speak Uchiha," Kisame volunteered. "He said, 'I would rather throw myself into a pit of rabid fangirls than be allies with him.'" Kisame gave him an odd look. "Okaaay. Whatever floats your boat."

"If you don't do it, not only will I find those fangirls for you, I'll give them copies of Icha Icha first to give them ideas, then strip you of your clothes and lock the door behind me," Kakashi threatened darkly. Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. "... Fine," he muttered, all the while glaring in Itachi's general direction.

"... We really need some light in here," Sakura said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

As if on cue, the ceiling of the room shifted a bit in the center, flooding the room with enough light to see. Everyone stared in shock at what was shown.

"The ****! Where did all these ******* kittens come from?!" snarled a silver cat with large magenta eyes. All the other cats looked at him in surprise.

"It can talk?" exclaimed a yellow kitten with big blue eyes and fur sticking out all over.

A pink cat with green eyes whacked him in the back of the head. "Idiot! Can't you see? We've all been turned into cats!"

"It explains why I can't access my chakra," Pein reasoned, inspecting his new, considerably shorter limbs.

"Hahahahaha!" Hidan laughed, pointing his furry paw at Pein. "Leader's a ******* kitten!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you are too," Kakuzu let him know dryly.

Hidan twitched.

Sasuke looked over the kitten shinobi, searching for a certain man... There. The man who had ruined his life, now not even half a foot tall and covered with fur.

It just wasn't fair. The one time that man was resorted helpless, and it happened to him, also. Plus, he had been forced into an alliance with him by his former teacher, who was now talking quietly with that one sand guy with the demon he had to fight during the chuunin exams. Sigh. For now, he would have to settle for glaring at the criminal turned cat.

Tobi was jumping around excitedly. Inwardly, he was furious at this turn of events, but he wasn't about to show it. He pounced on an annoyed Deidara's back. "Sempai! We're kitties!"

Deidara pushed him off, annoyed. "Yeah, I know, un. Now get off of me!"

Tobi cocked his head at him. "Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai is a cute kitty!"

Deidara glared at him. "Shut up, un! You're annoying!"

Sasori watched them with amusement.

Just then, the top of the room, or box, as they had discovered, opened up. They squinted from the bright light, and looked up, meeting a pair of blue-grey eyes attached to a curious face.

* * *

**That was chapter one! I'll post the next chapter in two weeks. Oh, and I will be choosing one OC that a reader submits to include in addition to the ones I already have. It won't necessarily be the first one; it'll be the one I like the best. It can be male or female. If you want them to be paired with anyone, please tell me who. I'll let you know if I pick you. Thank you! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the Sisters (& 1)

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of Shinobi Kittens! I have chosen an OC for my story, and they are listed at the bottom. Thank you to everyone who submitted, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Now here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Princess Bride, Star Wars, Snow White, Mary Poppins, the Wizard of Oz,Harry Potter, or anything else I referenced to in this fic and forgot about. **

* * *

Haily finished the song she was singing and turned her eyes to the people in front of her. They nodded at her to leave, writing some stuff down on the papers in front of them.

She left the room quickly, desperate to leave the awkward silence left behind. Did she do okay? She thought she did. She hoped she did. Really, there was no way to tell until they called her a week later.

Haily wanted to be a singer really badly. It was something she had loved doing ever since she was little. Recently, she had started entering competitions. She supposed she was good. Sometimes she won, and sometimes she lost.

This was her first time auditioning for a record deal, though. She was freaking out inwardly, but tried not to let it show while she was singing.

"How'd it go?" The tall girl waiting outside, her older sister, asked. Haily shrugged.

"Okay, I think. They didn't tell me." She brushed a strand of her long, dark brown hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling a rush of relief that it was done. "Alice, can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah. Why?" Alice asked, digging into her bag and handing her the phone.

"I want to call Derek." She dialed the number and held it up to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. Eventually, she heard his voice coming through the speakers.

"Alice?"

"Derek, it's me, Haily. I just finished my audition. Where were you?"

"Audition..." He was silent for a moment, before suddenly exclaiming, "Audition! ****! Haily, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"Don't cuss," she corrected instinctively. "Derek, I told you I was going a million times. How can you forget?"

"I'm so sorry," he apologized again. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. I knew how much you wanted me to be there. I promise I'll come to the next one."

Haily was annoyed. He always forgot whenever she wanted them to spend time together. The only reason she hadn't broken up with him yet was because she liked spending time with him whenever she did get a chance to. But she was getting tired. Time for his test.

"Oh, no, you don't have to come." Alice shot her sister a surprised look at this, which she ignored.

"Really? Good, because I was going to make plans with Jeremy and Alex soon. I hadn't hung out with them in a while," was his response. Haily felt a pang in her chest as she heard this.

"Yeah," she spat, "It wouldn't look good for you to go to your ex-girlfriend's audition, anyways." Alice stared, then broke into a grin.

"Yea- wait, what? Hai-" Haily hung up on him before he could finish his protest.

Alice started laughing. "All right! It's about time you broke up with that unreliable son of a-"

"Don't cuss," Haily interrupted.

"... Unicorn. That's what I was going to say." She ruffled the top of her younger sister's head. "Good job!"

Haily swatted the hand off of her head. "Stop that!" She hated being short. While Alice got good genes, being 5'8, and even her 15 year old sister, Emma, was 5'3, she, at seventeen, was cursed to the height of 5'1. It sucked.

"Let's go home." She wanted to get out of there.

The three sisters were extremely close. Their parents were good people, but just didn't have the time to take care of them. So once Alice turned 18, they went to live with her, their parents giving her money once a month for rent. The three of them had been living together for 5 years.

They all looked pretty similar. Emma and Alice both had straight, light brown hair, but Alice's was short and layered, while Emma's reached her shoulder blades and was always pulled back in a sloppy braid. Haily had a darker, wavy brown hair that stopped at her waist. All three of them had greyish-blue eyes.

Then there was the other occupant of their household. About 2 years ago, Emma's friend Mindi's parents died in a car crash. None of her relatives lived nearby, and she didn't want to move, so Alice offered to take her in. She and Emma were extremely close now, doing almost everything together. They also shared an obsession over the manga Naruto, even going so far as to fangirl some of the characters. Haily liked the manga, but as nothing more than a small hobby. And Alice just laughed and said that she didn't read comic books. Only to spark a rant from Emma and Mindi about the difference between comic books and manga.

Alice pulled into the driveway, to see Emma and Mindi crouched over a box in front of the doorway. The two older girls walked over to them.

"What is it?" Haily asked.

Emma held up a small black and orange cat. "Kittens!"

[Emma POV]

If I could pick one animal I loved more than any others, I would pick tigers. My second choice, however, would be cats.

Cats are awesome! They don't need too much attention like dogs, yet like it every once in a while. Plus, they're adorable!

So imagine how I felt when I found a box of 15 - 15! - kittens on my front porch.

I squealed. "Omigosh! Mindi, come here!"

"What, Emma?" she asked, walking outside.

"It's kitties!" I exclaimed. A small black one with an orange face and one eye closed went up to the side of the box and pawed at the side, looking up at me with its huge, adorable eye. I melted.

"Awwww!" I cooed, picking up the cutie. "Are you a guy or a girl?" I turned it over and looked at its private parts, ignoring the fact that they're supposed to be, well, private. "A guy." I heard what sounded like snickers coming from the other cats. "Don't laugh at him! You guys are next!" They stopped laughing.

"Um, Emma, you know they're cats. They can't laugh. You know what? Who cares!" Mindi said suddenly, which would have made me sweatdrop if this were an anime. She picked up a silver one with... pink? eyes, that was hissing at us like an idiot. He tried to scratch her when she grabbed him, so she held him in front of her. "No. Don't scratch. I'm not going to hurt you; you don't have to do that." She set him down.

"What is it?" I heard from behind me, and turned around to see Alice and Haily standing there.

I held out the cute black and orange cat I was holding. "Kittens!" The kitten let out a short meow as if to accentuate my point.

"Cute!" I squealed, hugging him to my chest. "You're a good boy!" He started to purr.

"Can we keep them?" Mindi asked, looking up at my sisters hopefully.

"No." "Yes," Haily and Alice said at the same time. Haily glared at Alice, who shrugged. "Why not? I'm the one paying for them anyways. And just look at their cute faces!"

Haily sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I cried, setting the orange and black kitten back in the box. I started running inside with it. "Let's go name you guys!"

[General POV]

Emma set the box on the floor of the living room. She then proceded to talk to the cats. "Now, you only get to go outside the box once I name you. Before that, you have to wait."

"Hey, Emma," Alice noted. "It looks like they're dyed. They're colored really weird."

"I know! I mean, what sort of person would dye cats to look like anime characters?" Haily said, noticing their similarity to the Naruto characters.

"An awesome one," both Mindi and Emma said at the same time.

"Let us proceed with the naming!" Mindi said in a dramatic accent. She picked up Naruto. "You, my brave fellow, shall be from now on known as 'Noodle'." She and Emma started giggling.

"Naruto Uzumaki and his faithful cat, Noodle!" Emma exclaimed, causing another giggling bout from the two girls. Said cat looked up in confusion at the sound of his name.

"Do I even want to know?" Haily asked rhetorically, picking up Sakura. "You have such pretty eyes," she murmured, brushing her fur. "Your name will be Emerald." Emerald looked content with her new name, and went to join Noodle.

"My turn!" Alice picked up Sasori. "...Since I have no inspiration for you, your new name is Awesome. Don't misuse it." She put him down, and he just sat where she put him, showing no reaction to his awesome new name.

"Ok!" Emma grabbed Tobi, who was excited for his turn. "You're colors are orange and black, which are the colors of Halloween. However, since that would be unoriginal, your name is Halloweiner. Much better, ne?" She put Halloweiner down, and he rubbed her leg in happiness.

Mindi grabbed Sasuke. "Hmm..." She looked at him, then at Itachi. She caught Emma's eye, and they both grinned. Emma took Itachi out, grabbing him by his front paws and pulling him onto his hind legs. Mindi did the same to Sasuke, ignoring the hiss he sent her way. "I am Inigo Montoya," she said in a deep voice, moving Sasuke as if he were the one saying it. "You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"No," Emma said for Itachi. "I am your father!"

"Noooooooo!" Mindi yelled dramatically, waving Sasuke's arms in the air. They suddenly burst into laughter. "You," she said, pointing to Sasuke, "Will be Inigo Montoya. And you will be Darth Vader," she said to Itachi. They let down the cats, and Inigo Montoya hissed at the girls and Darth Vader before going off to brood.

Hailey picked up Konan. "Your name will be Violet," she said, and set her down. Violet walked off, satisfied.

Alice grabbed Kisame. "Uff! You're a big boy, aren't you? Your name will be Fishy. You know, cause it looks like you have gills." Fishy looked affronted at his new name.

Emma picked up Kakashi, who lazily watched her with one eye. "... Um... Yeah, I got nothing. Therefore, you are Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Hailey face palmed, and the newly named Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious stared at Emma with bewilderment as she and Mindi started to sing.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Some random lyrics that I can't remember, blah blah blah!" They grinned as they finished the song.

"It's been so long since I've watched that," Emma sighed. Mindi nodded in agreement.

"You guys are insane," Haily said, rolling her eyes.

Mindi grabbed Hidan, and he hissed at her. "Hey, while we're on the subject of movies we haven't watched in a while, why don't we name this one Snow White?"

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Alice questioned.

"Meh. Who cares?" Mindi said, and placed down the hissing Snow White.

Hailey grabbed Gaara, who stared at her with bored, black rimmed eyes. "You know, you kind of look like a robber, or a raccoon, with those rings around your eyes." She thought for a moment. "Your name will be Bandit." Bandit walked off, and Noodle pounced on him with excitement. Bandit shook him off with slight annoyance.

Alice picked up Deidara, who was praying to himself that he wouldn't get a stupid name. "... I would name you Sunny, but since we've already got a cat named that, and I'm thirsty, your name is Sunny D instead." Sunny D wandered away, wondering if he should be offended, or relieved that he didn't get a long, hard to pronounce name like Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Emma grabbed Kakuzu, who was filled with dread as he was picked up by one of the 'crazy ones'. She studied him. "You've got funny red and green eyes, so your name is Santa Claus." Santa Claus blinked at his unusual (to him) name.

Mindi reached for Zetsu, who cursed his bad luck, and scolded himself for thinking bad things about someone he hardly knew. "Hmm... Yellow eyes... Green... Black... White... Heh, green, black and white. Heh heh." Zetsu stared as she started thinking things no ordinary human would want to understand. "... Okay!" she finally exclaimed. "Your new name is Citrus!"

Citrus sweatdropped. 'Where'd she get that from?' he thought.

"I'll take the last one," Hailey said, picking up Pein, who was relieved that he at least got a sane one. "You know, we already have a cat named Munchkin, so maybe I should continue the Wizard of Oz theme... Maybe the Cowardly Lion. I don't think you'd appreciate being called Cowardly, though... Ok. Your name is Courage." Courage looked pleased with his name, and went off to join Violet.

"Done!" Emma exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "Mindi, come on! I want to show you this cool Naruto fanfic I found!" Noodle perked up at the sound of Naruto, and started following the girls.

"Hold up!" Alice said, causing the two friends to look back in confusion. "You're the ones who wanted the cats; you gotta take them with you." They reluctantly turned around and grabbed armfuls of cats. Poor Inigo Montoya found himself squished against Darth Vader, who was awkwardly avoiding eye contact with his younger brother.

"Here we are!" Emma said eventually. "This is our room! Feel free to explore; just don't knock anything off my dresser."

Their room was a fairly good size. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, and in between them was a fuzzy blue rug. The walls were cream colored, and the slanted ceiling was made out of wood. On one side were a few posters for something called "Harry Potter", and there were pictures of cats hung all over the room. One of the beds was covered with a colorful striped comforter, fuzzy pillows, and lots of stuffed animals. The other had a blue-green comforter with flowers on it, stuffed animals, an ice cream sandwich pillow, and a black and white cat sleeping on it.

"That's one of our cats," Mindi said, pointing to the cat on the bed. "Alice and Hailey call him Sunny, while Emma and I call him Mr. Sunshine. You may call him either, even though you're cats and probably don't even care."

"Mindi, stop talking to cats and look at this!" Emma called, on a laptop on the striped bed.

"Ok, just a second. Let me play some music first," she said. She plugged her iPhone into speakers and picked a song. All the cats looked startled as music started coming out.

"It's one of the saddest fanfics I've ever read," Emma told Mindi as she walked over to her bed.

"Uh oh," Mindi said, glancing at the screen. "Do I really want to read this?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed passionately. "It may be sad, but it's really good!"

Mindi sighed. "Fine. It had better be worth it." And she leaned over her friend's shoulder and started to read. A few of the ninja turned cats jumped up to see if they could read it, only to find that they couldn't understand the symbols.

About five minutes later, the two girls had tears streaming down their faces. "That," Mindi said, wiping her cheeks, "Was one of the saddest things I've ever read!"

"I feel so bad for him!" Emma cried, pulling her knees to her chest. "If he were real, I'd give him a huge hug! He totally needs one." The cats watched them with confusion.

"Which one?" Mindi asked. "Sasuke or Itachi?" The two cats shot their heads at the girls in shock.

{"How do they know of our names?"} Itachi asked. Everyone shrugged.

{"They mentioned me a few times, too,"} Naruto remembered.

"Itachi, of course," Emma said, causing Sasuke to glare fiercely at the slightly surprised criminal. "I only like Sasuke when he's paired with Sakura."

It was Sakura's turn to look surprised.

Mindi snorted. "Yeah, right, like that's going to happen. NaruSaku is much more likely."

{"What's NaruSaku?"} Naruto questioned, looking confused.

{"Well, they're talking about 'pairing', so..."} She gulped slightly. {"I'd assume they're pairing you and me."}

Naruto suddenly looked cheerful. {"What? Really? They have good taste!"}

{"Idiot!"} Sakura seethed. {"Are you not concerned at all with the fact that they somehow know who we are?"}

{"It's strange,"} Kakashi agreed. {"When we're back to normal, we'll have to interrogate them."}

Emma shuddered. "Eyuggh. I hate NaruSaku." Naruto drooped at this. "They just don't fit together. NaruHina is much better, and cuter, too."

Naruto looked surprised. {"Me and... Hinata? Wonder how they came up with that?"}

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. {"Freaking dense idiot,"} she muttered.

"You know what pairing I think is cute?" Mindi said. "ShikaTema."

Emma shook her head. "Nah, I like ShikaIno better."

"Well, then who would Sai be paired with?" Mindi shot.

"Sai?" Emma snorted. "Nobody. I hate Sai. He could go crawl in a ditch and die for all I care. Actually, if he did that, I'd throw a party."

"That's mean!" Mindi exclaimed. "... But, while we're on the subject of characters dying: Why? Why, Neji? Why?"

"I know!" Emma cried. "Why couldn't he stay alive long enough for NejiTen to happen?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. {"Neji? Last I checked, he was still alive."}

{"Maybe not all their information is accurate,"} Kakashi suggested.

"You know what I saw one time?" Emma told her friend. "LeeNeji."

"Le-" Mindi looked sick. "Oh, that's disgusting. Someone's taking the 'eternal rivals' thing too far."

Our Konoha ninja looked disgusted, too. {"Lee and Neji?"} Naruto gagged. {"That's gross!"}

"That's nothing!" Emma said. "One time, I saw KakaGai!"

Now Kakashi looked like he was going to throw up.

"Eew!" Mindi cried. "That's so gross, even the kitties look like they're gonna puke!"

Emma glanced at them, and at seeing their disgusted faces, sighed in resignation. "Fine."

Mindi then looked at the cats with amusement. "They really reacted strongly to that," Mindi commented. "Wonder why."

"Eh, they're cats," Emma said, waving her hand. "They don't need a reason."

She then yawned. "It's late. Alice probably already left for work already. I'm going to go to bed."

Mindi nodded. "Good idea," she said, rubbing her eyes. She then turned to the cats. "Sleep wherever you want; just don't wake us up in the middle of the night, and don't wreck our house."

Who knew if any of the cats would actually sleep that night. After all, in just one day, they had turned into cats, became the pets of four girls, and listened to two of the girls talk about who should be paired with who.

They had a lot to take in.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! I hope you liked! Oh, and congratulations to ****GrimmyRayne for submitting the winning OC! I thank everyone who took the time to submit!**

**READ THIS BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I will be gone on vacation for the next few weeks, so I won't be able to update in two weeks. So you won't get the third chapter until most likely the 24th. I apologize, and I hope everyone enjoys their July.**

**Thank you, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raine and the Human Cats

**Here is chapter 3! After today, I'll get back to my regular scedule of once every two weeks. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all. **

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning at about 9:00. She rubbed her eyes, then stared.

"... Mindi?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the girl responded from her position on the floor.

"Where did all these cats come from?" she questioned.

All the cats sweatdropped.

Mindi glanced at her, used to her friend's haziness in the morning. "Yesterday, remember? We found them in a box outside, named them, and ranted to them about Naruto pairings."

Emma blinked slowly. "... Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed, remembering. "... What are you doing on the floor?"

"Playing with Halloweiner," Mindi replied. She had a feather in her hand, and was holding it up high and having the cat jump for it. Some of the other cats were watching him with what was best described as exasperated looks on their faces.

Emma then noticed something. "Some of the cats are missing," she told her friend. "Violet, Courage, Sunny D, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, and Citrus."

"Yeah, I'm guessing they wandered out in the middle of the night." Mindi shrugged. "As long as they're not outside, I really don't care."

Which they weren't. Pein and Konan were in another room, quietly discussing boring stuff. Zetsu was getting down the layout of the house, and Kakashi was doing the same as Zetsu. And Deidara was annoyed because Tobi kept bothering him while he was trying to sleep, so he went in another room. Which happened to be Hailey's room.

Hailey woke up in the morning slightly depressed. The events of the previous day had provided a distraction from her break up, so she had been fine then, but during the night, all the suppressed pain came back.

She had loved Derek. Or she thought she did. She didn't really know anymore. Either way, it wasn't going to work out if he kept pushing her aside like that. She knew that.

So why did it hurt so much?

Hailey's eyes flickered over to the end of her bed, then she looked over. There, curled up at the end of her bed, was Sunny D, fast asleep.

She smiled slightly. Ah, the healing powers a cat could have.

She reached over and brushed his back slightly with her fingers. He lifted his head, somewhat disoriented from just waking up. He yawned, then looked at Hailey, who was still petting him, as if he was unsure how to react.

She sighed. "I envy you," she told the slightly confused cat. "Cats are simple creatures; they don't have to feel half the stuff we do. The worst you have to worry about is getting baths." She stopped for a moment. "Speaking of which, we'll have to give you baths today. Who knows where you've been before we found you?"

Just then, her phone rang, startling the heck out of Sunny D. He stared at the device with an intensity that made Hailey giggle. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hailey, you freaking idiot! Why'd you break up with Derek?!"

She winced at the loud volume. "Good morning to you too, Raine."

"Don't 'good morning' me!" Raine shouted. "I get woken up to a call at 9:00_ in the morning_ from your stupid ex-boyfriend, telling me that my best friend just broke up with him and he wants to know how to get her back! And then I ask him why you did that, and he said it was because he forgot to go to your freaking audition! Are you serious, Hail?!"

Hailey sighed. "Raine, you didn't get the whole story."

"Well, tell me it. I'm listening." Hailey could practically hear her friend scowl and cross her arms over her chest through the phone.

"I was testing him," Hailey explained. "I told him that he didn't have to go to my next one, and you know what he said? 'Good!' He said 'good', Raine! What does that say about his feelings for me? Of course I was going to break up with him!"

Raine was quiet for a second. Then her voice burst through the speakers. "That stupid, motherfu-"

"Raine!" Hailey interrupted. "Don't cuss."

"I'm going to kill him!" she continued, as if she hadn't heard Hailey. "I'm going to rip him apart into tiny pieces, then burn those pieces and feed him to the tiger at the zoo, and I'm going to keep him alive the whole time, just so he can feel the pain!"

"I don't think that's possible..." Hailey muttered.

"And then I'm going to stick those pieces into a piece of gum, and chew on it until he's begging for mercy!"

Hailey grimaced. "Gross..."

"And you know what else? I'm going over to your house right now!"

Hailey sat up. "What? I haven't even got out of bed yet!"

"Doesn't matter!" Raine said. "You need company!"

"I've got my sisters."

"There are some things that can only be talked about with a friend."

"Mindi?"

"She's more like Emma's friend."

"... The cats?"

"Yes, because you're totally going to discuss your love life with a cat," Raine deadpanned. "Hang on. I'll be right over."

And she hung up.

This whole time, Sunny D was watching Hailey speak into the phone with strange fascination. She looked over at the animal and sighed, rubbing his back again.

"Raine's coming over, it's morning, and you're a new cat she doesn't know about." She shook her head. "I pity you."

'_Wait, didn't she just say she was envious of me_?' Deidara thought, confused. Girls were strange creatures.

0.o

Alice was in the kitchen flipping pancakes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Raine!" the guest responded. "Let me in!"

Alice breathed a heavy sigh. "Hope the pancakes don't burn," she muttered, before going off and opening the door.

"Hey," Alice greeted the girl standing there. "What brings you to our humble abode at this ungodly hour?"

"Came to see Hailey," Raine explained. She looked at Alice in her full pajama clad glory. "Why, Alice! What a wonderful outfit you've picked out today!"

Alice looked down at her old, faded pink pajamas. "I know!" she said. "It took me all morning to decide! Totally worth it, though!"

"Agreed." Raine nodded solemnly, before the two girls burst into laughter.

"Anyways, I'm going up to see Hailey," she told Alice once they settled down. Alice nodded and waved, heading back into the kitchen.

As Raine walked down the hallway towards her friend's room, she noticed something on the ground. Peering at it closer, she saw that it was not one thing, but two. And not things, but...

"Kittens?!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of the two blue and orange cats below her. She grabbed the scruffs of their necks before they could escape, and headed off to Hailey's room with them.

Because her hands were full, she kicked the door open, startling both Hailey and the yellow cat sitting on her lap. "What are these?" she loudly questioned, dropping the two cats on the bed carelessly. They glared at Raine, who ignored them.

"Cats," Hailey answered.

Raine gasped. "No way! I never would have guessed!" she gushed with mock vehemence. "And here I thought they were oranges!"

"I can see how you'd get them confused," Hailey commented wryly, glancing at the bright orange colored Courage.

"But seriously, Hail. Where'd they come from?" Raine asked.

Hailey shrugged. "Dunno. We found them in a box yesterday outside our house, and decided to keep them." She pet the yellow cat again. "The one on my lap is Sunny D, and those two are Courage and Violet. The others are somewhere around the house."

"Others?" Raine raised an eyebrow. "How many are there."

"Fifteen," she casually responded.

Raine's eyes bugged out. "Fif- dang, that's a lot of cats! What do you have now, twenty?!"

"Nineteen, actually," Hailey corrected.

"Hailey," Raine said gently, "There is such a thing as too much."

Hailey snorted. "Says the girl with sixteen piercings."

"Seventeen now. I got a new one." She stuck out her tongue, displaying the brand new silver stud there.

"Another one?! Honestly, Raine, are you trying to cosplay as Pein? You've even got the same hair color." Hailey tugged at a chunk of her friend's long orange hair.

Courage looked up at the sound of his name. This was the first time he had been mentioned by any of his new owners.

Rein pulled back. "Hey! I'll have you know, this is completely natural! It's not like I did it on purpose! And I don't have as much as Pein! No one has as much as Pein!" She said this as if it was some sort of compliment.

Courage was starting to feel slightly embarrassed, as both Violet and Sunny D were staring at him with unreadable expressions. Of course, they were cats, and it's pretty hard to read a cat's expression, even if you are a powerful S-ranked ninja.

"True," Hailey admitted.

Awkward silence.

"What's with these cats?" Raine declared suddenly. "They're really strangely colored."

"We think they've been dyed," Hailey explained.

Raine picked up Violet, startling the blue cat. She peered closely at her fur. Violet struggled to release herself from the girl's grasp, but Raine held tight.

"... Seems pretty natural," Raine deduced. "The color goes all the way to the roots."

"Huh," Hailey mused. "Strange." She glanced down at Sunny D in her lap, who was squirming uncomfortably. She then turned to Raine, who was tossing around poor Violet in her hands.

"Lightbulb," she murmured.

Raine looked at her. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Hailey smiled a not-so-genuine smile at her friend. "You know, I was uncertain about you coming over before, but now I see a use for you!"

"...What?" Raine asked uncertainly.

"Free labor!" Hailey said cheerfully. Raine groaned. "These cats haven't been washed yet, so you can do the job."

The three cats suddenly looked nervous.

"Great," Raine muttered. "Wonderful to know you love me as a friend and not as slave labor."

"I know, right?" Hailey shoved Sunny D and Courage into her friend's hands. "Go collect the other cats. They should be somewhere around the house." And she closed the door behind her.

Hailey breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," she said to herself. "I almost had to talk about..." She winced. "Yup, that was a close one."

Raine was walking down the hallway, grumbling indecipherable gripes, when she realized something.

'_Wait..._ _Didn't I come to talk to Hailey about Derek_?'

"****!" she yelled spontaneously, startling the cats she was holding. "That... She did this on purpose!"

She sighed. "Ah, well. Nothing to be done now. But when I'm done with this..." She grinned. "There's no way she'll escape!"

A door right near her opened, and the face of a girl with blond hair and large brown eyes appeared. "Raine!" she said, smiling. "I thought I heard you!" She glanced at the animals in her arms. "And I see you found some of the cats."

"Hey, Mindi," Raine greeted. "Yep. I'm giving them all a bath. Got any more in there?"

"Yup," Mindi confirmed. She looked back into the room. "Hey, Emma?" she called. "Think you could gather all the cats for Raine? She's giving them a bath. Oh, and put them back in the box or something, so they'll be easier to carry."

About a minute later, Emma came out holding a big cardboard box. "The cats are in here," she told Raine, handing her the box. "With the ones you're holding, there should be only two left around the house. Good luck."

"Thanks," Raine said, placing her cats in the box with the others and walking off. She went into the living room, and saw a small, silver cat on the couch."

"There you are," she said, walking over and grabbing the cat before it could react.

She wandered all over the house, looking for the last cat, but she couldn't seem to find it. Eventually, she just sighed in resignation.

"Ah, well. I'll just do that one later," she decided. She walked into the bathroom where she, coincidentally, ran into a small black, white, and green cat.

"Good. You're already here," she declared, and the cat looked up in surprise. She placed the cat in the box, and looked at all its inhabitants.

"Who should I do first..." she murmured, looking at all the cats carefully. They were meowing to each other, talking about who knows what.

"You!" she decided, picking out a black cat with an orange face. It gave a short yelp as she grabbed it, holding it while she turned on the water to the tub.

Once it was all filled up, she turned off the water and looked at the cat. "In you go!" she exclaimed, tossing in the kitten.

All Raine expected was a small, wet cat. She did not expect there to be a poof of smoke, and for a tall, naked man wearing an orange mask to appear.

She stared at the man in shock. "Y- yo- y- you- y- you're-" she stammered, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Yaaaaay!" Tobi cheered, running over and hugging the shell-shocked girl. "Tobi's human again! Thank you, pretty lady!"

Now, Raine considered herself a fairly laid back person. She liked to think that she could stay calm in a catastrophe. But, be honest here, what would you do if your best friend's cat turned into a villain from an anime, who started hugging you suddenly? Oh, yeah, and was naked, and of the opposite gender. Can't forget that.

So, really, it was no surprise that she lost conscious, her world fading to black

* * *

**So they're back to normal... Or at least Tobi is. The next chapter will be posted in two weeks. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Naked People in my Bathroom?

**Here is chapter four! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

When Raine awoke, it was not the most pleasant experience. Raine is the type of person that you want to avoid being the one to wake up at all costs. Of course, none of our former cats whom had just returned to normal knew that.

Which is why Sasuke wasn't expecting a fist in his face when he shook her to awaken her.

He keeled back, clutching his nose. Raine sat up and stared at the inhabitants of the crowded bathroom, who all had found towels in the cupboards and used them to cover their privates.

"So it wasn't a dream," she murmured, then looked at Sasuke, who was trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.

"I just punched Sasuke Uchiha," she realized, then grinned. "I just punched Sasuke Uchiha!"

She cracked her knuckles at the annoyed, injured shinobi in front of her. "Want to go again?"

He glared. "I was just waking you up," he said, scowling. "You didn't have to break my nose."

Her grin grew even wider. "I broke your nose? Awesome!"

"You don't seem very shaken anymore," Kakashi commented, distracting the girl.

She nodded. "Yeah. I believe that if something is monumental enough to freak out about once, I don't need to freak out twice. I just have to deal with it." She then added wryly, "Although it's slightly difficult when I'm in a room full of half naked anime characters."

Pein frowned. "Anime?"

Raine nodded, waving her hand to dismiss the topic's importance. "Yeah, anime. More on that later. For now, we need to-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Raine?" Hailey called out. "You're taking a while. Is everything okay in there?"

"Just peachy!" she replied, signaling to the shinobi to be quiet.

"Who were you talking to?" Hailey asked.

"The cats. It seems them and baths don't mix well," Raine said, adding a weary sigh. "Such rowdy creatures."

"Well, okay... Hurry up, okay?" Hailey told her. Raine then heard the sound of footsteps walking away from the door.

When she was sure her friend was gone, she turned to the former kittens. "Okay, you probably need some clothes. I don't think there are enough here, though, and I wouldn't want you to walk around the house in towels. Think you could do a henge?"

They shook their heads. "We already tried that while you were unconscious," Deidara told her. "We still can't access our chakra."

"Why does Tobi need clothes, anyway?" Tobi questioned, cocking his head. Hidan voiced his agreement.

"Uh, to cover your private parts, since they're, you know, private..." She sweatdropped at Tobi's still confused look and Hidan's scoff. "And yes, Hidan, they're supposed to be private- You know what, forget it.

"I suppose that thing about the chakra makes sense, though," she mused. "After all, chakra doesn't exist here."

They seemed surprised, but soon became more confused. "Where is 'here?'" Itachi asked her.

"San Diego," Raine answered. At their blank stares she pressed on. "California. The USA. Earth. None of that ring a bell?" She sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't. You are from another world."

They stared. "What?!"

"More on that later," she said, repeating her words from earlier. "So you can't do henges... We're going to have to go shopping. But to do that, I'll have to tell these guys. I can't just leave with their cats..." She groaned. "Great. This'll be fun. Might as well start with Alice; she'll be the easiest, since she hasn't heard of any of you."

"What about-" Sasuke began.

"I'll be right back," Raine interrupted. "Stay there."

"About my-"

"Oh, and Pein-sama," she said before leaving, "I think you're awesome."

"My-"

*Slam!*

"..."

"I don't think she likes you much, teme," Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, dobe," he muttered.

-.=

"Hey, Alice..."

Alice looked up from the couch to see Raine standing there. "Raine. What's up?"

"You see..." She fidgeted. "I was giving the cats a bath and... something happened."

Alice stood up suddenly. "Alright," she sighed. "What broke this time?"

"No!" Raine quickly reassured her. "Nothing broke."

Alice sat down with reluctance and gave her a queer look. "Then what happened?"

"Um..." Seeing no way to ease into this, Raine decided to just go for broke. "All the cats turned into people. Naked people."

Alice stared.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I thought I just heard you say that all the cats just... turned human."

"I did."

After a few seconds of silence, Alice got up and started walking.

"Forgive me for my skepticism," she stated dryly, "But I'll have to see it to believe it."

Raine quickly followed Alice to the bathroom, and held open the door. "May I present," she announced, "The magnificent, spectacular, scantly clad Akatsuki + Friends!"

"I wouldn't say friends," Naruto muttered, while Sasuke looked affronted at his given title."

Alice gaped at the extremely awkward feeling ninja, who seemed to be growing ever more aware of their state of undress.

"W-wha-" She swallowed, collecting her composure. "Those are the cats?"

"Yup," Raine confirmed, then added "Unfortunately." under her breath. The shinobi who heard this scowled at her.

Alice's open mouthed stare slowly turned into a grin. "Hot, naked men are in my bathroom!" she declared happily. Raine facepalmed, while the ninja stared at the older girl.

"That was fast," Raine mumbled under her breath.

Alice went up to the closest one, who happened to be Tobi. "Hey," she purred. "Just why are you wearing that mask? Got something to hide?" She leaned up against him.

"... Tobi's a good boy?" he replied uncertainly.

"Your name's Tobi?" At Tobi's nod, she smiled seductively. "Well, then, yes, Tobi's a very good boy." She brushed her finger slowly down the side of his mask.

"Alice, stop flirting with the idiot and come help me!" Raine demanded. Alice stepped away from Tobi with a pout on her face, and a sigh of relief emitted from the masked man.

"You're no fun," Alice complained.

Raine scoffed. "I'm plenty fun; I just want someone to help me when I tell Hailey about this, because she is not going to be happy."

Alice sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll make sure she doesn't kill you. What about Emma and Mindi?"

"We'll get them after. Come on!" Before she left, she turned to the ninja. "Stay right there."

The door closed before them, and silence ensued.

"Anyone else feel like going out there?" Kisame commented, breaking the silence.

"**** yeah! " Hidan exclaimed.

"We shouldn't go out!" Naruto told them. "They told us not to! Right, Gaara?"

"... Why are you asking me this, Naruto?" Gaara questioned.

"Well, you hadn't said a single thing since we were in the box!" Naruto complained. "I was giving you the opportunity to talk."

"Does it really matter?" Sakura asked him. "Not everyone wants to talk all the time like you do."

Naruto glared at her. "It does matter, and he does want to! Right, Gaara?"

"..." Gaara said.

"Stop fighting, and be quiet," Kakashi ordered. "They're coming back."

They all silenced and listened. They could hear voices down the hallway.

"...pect me to believe they all turned into a bunch of Naruto characters? Raine, I've heard some pretty crazy things..."

"It's the truth, I swear!"

"Yeah! I saw it to!"

"And you two are the picture of credibility. I really dou..." Hailey trailed off as she opened the door to the bathroom and saw the ninja standing there.

Hailey stared. The shinobi stared back.

"... Okay. I realize you really want me to believe you, but isn't hiring a bunch of cosplayers a bit too much?" Hailey said, rubbing her forehead. "How much did this cost you?"

"1,000 dollars. Apiece." At Hailey's panicked look, Raine quickly said, "It was a joke! They're not cosplayers, okay? Look!" She grabbed Deidara's hand and shoved it in her friend's face.

Hailey gaped at the extremely real mouth on his hand. "This is... This is real?" She poked her finger in the mouth.

Deidara flushed with embarrassment. "Could you stop that, un?" he muttered, avoiding the girl's gaze.

Hailey quickly pulled her hand back. "Sorry. It's just... This is... Wow. This is just..." She shook her head in amazement. "It's all real?"

The reality of this situation seemed to soak in to her. "What are we going to do?! We can't afford to feed all these people, let alone buy enough clothes for all of them! And our house can't fit all of them! And what are we going to tell anyone that comes over? Someone might recognize them!" She suddenly paled. "If these guys are real, then they're also extremely dangerous! They could kill us at the drop of a hat!" Hailey made way to leave the room, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around, and squeaked at the sight of Pein in front of her, staring unemotionally into her face.

"Right now, we are without chakra and in unknown territory. Not only that, but you have information on all of us. You will be kept alive for now," Pein told her. She nodded uncertainly, still wary but not quite as panicky.

"Okay. Um, okay. What do I do now?" Hailey wondered out loud.

"We still need to tell Mindi and Emma about this," Raine pointed out.

Hailey groaned. "Great. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic." She turned to the kitten turned human. "Listen, if they... overreact... in some way, please don't kill them. They don't know any better. They... I'll go get them." She turned and left the room, leaving Alice and Raine with the cats.

"So, who was which cat?" Alice questioned, looking at the bunch of them.

"I was named Noodle," Naruto told them. "Sakura-chan was Emerald, Kakashi-sensei was Su... Soup... Sap... Spo-"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" Alice piped in, and Naruto nodded.

Raine snickered. "You named a cat Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"Technically, Emma did," Alice corrected.

Naruto continued speaking. "Sasuke-teme was Indigo Monoya or something-"

Raine grinned. "Inigo Montoya? That actually really suits him!"

Sasuke glared at her.

"_Anyway_, Gaara was Bandit, Sasuke's brother-"

Sasuke growled.

"-was Dark Vador, or something like-"

Raine burst into laughter. "Itachi as Darth Vader? Brilliant!"

"Will you people stop interrupting me?" Naruto complained. "The blue guy was Fishy, and the weird plant guy was Citrus. The tall guy with the stitches I think was Sandy Claws-"

Raine started laughing again. "Kakuzu?! Santa Claus?! Ha!"

"Will you stop it?!" Naruto snapped. "That grey haired guy-"

"My name's Hidan," Hidan inputted.

"Whatever. His name is Snow White-"

Raine snorted, and looked like she was going to say something, but a glare from Naruto stopped her.

"The blue haired girl is Violet, the guy with all the piercings is Courage, the guy with the mask was Ham... Har-"

"Hallowiener," Alice supplied.

Naruto shot her an irritated look. "The weird puppet dude _who should be dead_, because Sakura-chan _killed him_-" Sasori looked fairly indifferent at this statement. "-was _named_ Awesome. Notice how I said named, and am not actually describing him as such-"

"Get on with it, Naruto," Sakura told her teamate.

"Fine, fine. And the guy who looks a lot like Ino was named Sunny D. There."

"Who's Ino?" Deidara questioned. He was ignored.

Raine smirked at the ninja. "Interesting na-"

She never got to finish this sentence, as there was a loud squeal from the now open doorway. They turned to see the two younger girls of the household standing there, one of which had eyes as wide as saucers and the other with a grin as so.

"Gaara-kun!" Emma screeched, the noise of which grated on all of their ears. She ran over to the object of said screech and jumped to glomp him, but he quickly sidestepped, and she hit the floor instead.

She got up, a petulant pout on her face. "Why'd you do that?" she whined. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

Gaara just stared at her with a blank expression.

"... Shut up," she muttered, having realized that she lost that argument, even though Gaara didn't actually say anything.

Mindi, meanwhile, was staring over the ninja with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes roamed over all of them. Once they reached a certain one, her cheeks turned bright red and she immediately turned her face to the ground to avoid anyone's gaze.

"... I think they need clothes," she mumbled, not looking up at anyone.

Emma bounded over to her friend. "Come on, Mindi, cheer up!" she exclaimed. "This is the moment we've been dreaming of since forever!"

Mindi didn't reply; she just looked up at Emma with a meaningful look on her face.

Emma seemed to understand, because her mouth opened in an O expression. She turned to the ninja. "Sorry about this. Mindi... She just gets shy around people she doesn't know very well." She then giggled. "Even though we know you, like, as good as we know ourselves!"

They stared at her.

"We have some questions we need to ask," Kakashi stated.

"We'll get to that later," Raine told him. "Right now, it is of utmost importance that we get you some clothes."

"We have some girl's clothes for Konan and Sakura," Emma piped in. "The rest of you guys we'll have to go shopping for."

Hailey groaned out of nowhere and buried her head in her hands. Just what was she getting herself into?

* * *

**That was chapter four! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Here is chapter 5! This chapter was extremely painful to write, but I managed to get it down. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed! You make my day!**

**Oh, and in response to a guest review: These are all the main OCs. There might be a few minor ones, but no one that appears in the story very much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

'_This is a mess. Why do I have to babysit these guys?_'

Hailey watched incredulously as the ninja streaked across the house. Naruto was being chased by Hidan, who was yelling obscenities at him. Tobi was running around screaming, and a furious Deidara was running after the masked man. Sasuke was scowling at Itachi, and the rest were treating all of this like it was normal. And was that Zetsu with her cat?

She stormed over to the plant-man. "Let go of him!" she yelled, pulling the animal out of his hands before he could take a bite. He glared at her.

"We're hungry, though," he complained. **"Should we eat you instead?"**

Just then, she got hit in the back of the head with something. She spun around and looked to see it was one of her bras.

And that was when she snapped.

"WHO THREW THIS?!" she screamed. Everyone quieted and stared at her, face crimson with fury.

"It was blondie here," Hidan declared. Naruto glared at him.

"I was aiming at him," he said, pointing at Hidan, who glared back.

Hailey turned to the Jinchuuriki, who seemed to become nervous upon being targeted by her dark aura.

"Are. You. Freaking. KIDDING ME?" she exclaimed, storming up to the boy. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS DAY! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE WE'RE BEING NICE ENOUGH TO LET YOU STAY, YOU CAN INVADE OUR HOUSE, SLING AROUND MY UNDERGARMENTS, AND TRY TO EAT OUR PETS?!" She was now targeting all of the ninja. "WE LET YOU STAY HERE! THAT'S IT! NO ONE GAVE YOU LEAVE TO TAKE OVER! IF ANYONE TOUCHES ONE MORE THING WITHOUT PERMISSION, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO STICK A KNIFE IN THEIR CHEST WHILE THEY'RE ASLEEP!"

A few awkward seconds went by, where everyone stared. Hailey recollected herself, and turned back to Naruto.

"Sit down," she ordered. He immediately did so, his eyes wide.

She then looked at Tobi. "You too."

"But Tobi's a go-"

"Sit. Down. Now." she growled, the underlying threat made obvious from her tone of voice.

He reluctantly complied.

When Hailey looked at Deidara, she saw that he was already sitting, having predicted she'd go to him next. She grudgingly nodded at him, letting him off the hook.

Of course, Hidan was the last one still standing, arms crossed over his chest and a petulant scowl across his face. "You can't tell me what to do, *****!" he said defiantly when faced with the girl's impatient glare.

"Stay right here," she ordered, leaving the room. Thinking he'd won, a smug look crossed Hidan's face.

Then Hailey came back in, bar of soap in hand, and shoved it in his mouth.

His eyes widened, and he quickly pulled it out and threw it on the ground, spitting excessively. "The ****?!" he croaked, wiping his mouth.

Then Hailey picked it back up and shoved it back in.

"No cursing," she ordered, as he spat it out, spluttering. Kisame and Deidara were laughing, while Kakuzu chuckled silently at the scene before him.

"*****!" He shouted, covering his mouth with his hand so she couldn't put the soap back in. "I'm going to ****ing kill you!"

"There will be no killing," Itachi said from his seat on the couch. At Hidan's glare, he added, "Did you not hear Leader-sama's orders?"

"Whatever," Hidan muttered, storming out of the room. Hailey smirked at his retreating form.

"That was actually very therapeutic," she said, slipping the soap into her pocket. "I might have to do that more often."

And she left, leaving behind some very amused ninja.

"I think I'm going to like this girl," Deidara snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four girls, Sakura, and Konan were in the car on their way to the mall. The two kunoichi seemed slightly pale from the ride, but being trained shinobi, managed to keep their composure.

"Think Hailey's mad at us for making her watch the guys?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

Raine snorted. "Mad? She's probably plotting our deaths."

"Or the ninjas'," Emma suggested.

"Or both," Mindi piped.

"Is this Hailey that violent?" Konan inquired quietly.

Raine shook her head. "Nope. She's just got a bit of a temper."

"She's not actually going to kill us," Emma added at the kunoichis' skeptical looks. "See, in this world, when people plan someone's death, it's usually not gone through with. Key word being usually."

"I've been meaning to ask this," Alice said, glancing at Emma from her seat behind the wheel. "How do you guys know so much about them?"

"Um... We're here!" Emma exclaimed, pointing at the mall as they pulled into the parking lot. Konan and Sakura stared at the enormous building as Alice circled the place, looking for a parking spot.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. '_Crisis averted,_' she thought.

"You know," Konan murmured, drawing Emma's attention. "You won't be able to avoid our questions for long." She then turned away, looking out the window.

Emma groaned. '_Great. I should have known Konan wouldn't be fooled by my diversion._'

Alice eventually found a spot to park at, and they all climbed out of the car and started walking towards the mall. Raine glanced nervously at passersby, but no one seemed to notice anything strange about the two ninja. '_Guess they really aren't that recognizable without their standard clothing. Either that, or it's just that brightly colored hair is so commonplace now._'

They walked into the mall, and Alice started leading them through it. Sakura and Konan's eyes wandered everywhere, taking in the different kinds of stores and people.

They soon found themselves inside a clothing store. "Okay," Alice said. "I've got the sizes for the guys that Sakura and Konan so kindly collected for me written here. Sakura will get Naruto and Itachi's clothes. Emma will get Kakashi and Gaara's. Konan will get Pein and Hidan's, Raine will get Sasuke and Deidara's, Mindi will get Sasori and Kisame's, and I'll get Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Tobi. But Zetsu said not to worry about him, so technically I'm just getting Kakuzu and Tobi. And maybe some stuff for myself. I'll be splurging into our emergency account Mom set up for us, so try to find the least expensive items possible. I'll figure out something to tell her later. Please don't get something to purposely embarrass the person you're assigned to. Oh, and do not get yourselves kicked out of or leave the store. Okay? Okay. You're free to search."

Sakura started searching, looking at the different clothes. They were unusual to her, but she managed to find Naruto an orange T-shirt. But Itachi... He would be difficult. What does one get for the man who caused the boy she loved to betray her and the village he lived in? She had no idea, so she decided to just get him a plain, dark blue shirt.

Konan looked over the aisles of clothing, searching for something to give Hidan. She had already gotten Pein a plain black T-shirt, as she believed none of the designs on the shirts would appeal to him. Hidan, however, she was sure would get a kick out of most of these. She eventually decided on a grey T-shirt with a picture of a skull with a knife through it. Definitely Hidan, she concluded.

Emma grinned as she sorted through the clothing. It wasn't often that she got to shop for anime characters! It was too bad Alice wasn't letting her embarrass them... Not that she'd ever try and embarrass her Gaara-kun, of course. Only Kakashi. But Alice wouldn't get a lot of the references, so if she was sneaky...

She smirked as she came across a certain shirt. '_Perfect,_' she thought.

Mindi explored the aisles, thinking. '_Kisame and Sasori... What should I get for Kisame and Sasori? Maybe a Jaws T-shirt for Kisame. But Sasori?_'

She pulled out a shirt and raised an eyebrow. '_Okay, this suits him._'

Raine searched through the clothes, looking for an outfit for Sasuke and Deidara. For Deidara, she found a T-shirt with a picture of dynamite on it. And for Sasuke... She grinned at a certain one. _'This is totally Sasuke._'

Alice wandered through the store, looking for something she thought would suit her two people. So, as far as she could tell, Tobi was childish and liked to call himself 'A good boy'. Kakuzu... What was Kakuzu like? He hadn't really talked any... Maybe Emma would know.

She found Emma, and went up to her. "Hey, Emma, do you know anyth- ..." She stared at the shirt in the girl's hands. "... What is that?"

Emma beamed at her sister. "Oh, this? It's one of those shirts that have those 3D animal faces on them. See, this one's a pug. Don't you think it would suit Kakashi?"

"... From what I've seen, not exactly," Alice said. "But whatever. Do you know what Kakuzu's like? So far, I'm just thinking a blank shirt."

"Just get him the cheapest shirt in the store," Emma suggested. "Then hand him the difference between that and the most expensive one in cash. He'll be happy."

Alice nodded slowly. "O...kay." She looked at the other shirt in Emma's arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that for?"

"It's for Gaara-kun," she giggled. The shirt said, 'Warning: Extremely Hot' on it. "I think it fits him perfectly."

"... I'm going to go look for a shirt for Tobi," Alice said, and started to walk away.

"Alice." Said girl turned around and shot a questioning look at Emma. "Just... Be careful around Tobi, okay? I know he seems harmless, but just be careful anyways."

Alice nodded, confused, and watched Emma walk away. After a while, she just shrugged and pulled out a shirt with a happy face on it for Tobi. '_I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to finish shopping._'

She gathered all the shirts and pants from the others, and went to check out. The cashier looked startled at the amount of clothing, but rang it all up anyway.

Alice gaped at the price. '_Mom's going to kill me!_'

As they left the store, giant bags in hand, Alice grumbled to herself. Everyone else just walked in silence, sensing her bad mood.

The car ride was uneventful. They all just sat there as they went back, except for Emma and Mindi, who chatted amongst themselves. They soon got home, and they grabbed the bags and went inside.

In the living room, the ninja were all calmly sitting there, talking quietly with each other.

Raine raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Alright, I don't know about the rest of you, but I was sort of expecting something a tad more... chaotic."

Naruto looked up at her. "Your friend threatened to stick a knife in us while we're sleeping," he said simply.

Alice snorted. "Okay, I totally want to hear this story now and someone will have to tell me later, but I can wait until you guys are fully dressed. Mindi has them; just go up to her."

They did so, and she dug out the first one, which was Naruto's. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Orange! Thanks!" He grabbed it and the pants and went off to change.

Sasori was next. He raised an eyebrow at the shirt, which said, 'Yet, despite the look on my face, you're still talking'.

Mindi frantically tried to explain it. "You know, I thought it would suit you, since you..." She trailed off as he walked off with the clothes, and she sighed, cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

Pein looked at his all black shirt, and nodded once in contentment. Itachi did the same with his.

Gaara glanced at his, and his lips twitched slightly. Mindi saw this, and said, "Ask Emma. She was the one who picked it out."

Kakashi grabbed his, and stared at it. "... What is this?" he asked.

"I don't know about you, but I think it looks like Pakkun," Emma commented from behind him. "Doesn't it?"

"I... guess..." he said, still staring. He eventually shook his head and walked away to change.

Kakuzu took his shirt, which was plain brown. Before he left, Mindi handed him some money too. He looked at it, and nodded in thanks.

Sasuke got his, and blinked. On it were the words, 'I'm with stupid'. He looked up, and saw Raine smirking at him, and he immediately knew she had picked that out. He grunted in annoyance, and left to go change.

Deidara looked at his, and grinned.

Kisame frowned at his Jaws shirt. "Should've known they'd give me something like this," he muttered, and went off to change.

Tobi grabbed his. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "Thank you!" He ran off with his clothes.

Mindi looked around the room. "Where's Hidan?" she asked. When no one answered, she just shrugged. "He'll be back," she reasoned, and decided to leave the clothes there for when he did.

Of course, this was the wrong move. Knowing Hidan as she did, she should have known that leaving him alone for any amount of time was a bad idea. But she didn't think.

Hidan fingered the knife in his hands. "Jashin-sama," he murmured, the sharp end of the blade pricking his finger. A drop of blood appeared on the tip.

His mouth shaped into a grin.

* * *

**That was chapter five! Okay, so Sasori's shirt is actually based off of one my brother has. I thought it would suit him. And I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Kakashi in that shirt. If you want to see what it looks like, just google, 'Realistic Pug T-shirt'. **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
